


New York City

by hoonhao_love



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Fluff, Just Married, M/M, New York City
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 09:11:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18546730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoonhao_love/pseuds/hoonhao_love
Summary: "You like New York City in the daytime,  I like New York City in the nighttime."





	New York City

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song Why by Sabrina Carpenter. 
> 
> Also, KookHao!!!
> 
> Also, also, hope you guys enjoy!

"Keep that book away, Jungkook! You're on a honeymoon with me and not with that book of yours, so come here and stand with me. Look at the sunrise, look at the way the busy city looks in the most softest hours. New York looks so young and vulnerable, I feel like holding it in my palms." Minghao spoke, voice dripping with softness and fondness, side eyeing Jungkook who was sat comfortably in the balcony chair.   
He heard a heavy and a loud sigh, followed by a soft thud and then shuffling. Soon his delicate frame was caged in his husband's arms. He wasn't especially cold, but the warmth was welcoming nonetheless. Minghao pushed back in Jungkook's embrace. 

 

Jungkook hummed softy, nuzzling in Minghao's neck taking in the fresh smell of lavender and something else he couldn't quite name. Whatever that unknown smell was, it was sexy. Minghao should wear it more often. According to Jungkook, Minghao could never be compared to a constant smell. His body wash and Cologne changed every few months if not every month. But the smell was always soft and calming, not the sexy kind where it would push Jungkook's animal instinct to take over and litter Minghao's soft and pale body with his dark bites and claim him. But right now, he is just fighting off that instinct, because _God damn it_ , Minghao alone can make him go crazy and with the aid from that heavy musk, he is just testing Jungkook's self control.   
Minghao chuckled lightly as soon as he got the idea of how cozy his husband felt just staying nestled in his neck rather than enjoying the New York in the wee hours of the morning, where sun was at its softest. The city was bathed in a mix of colors, ranging from golden to pale orange, with touches of blue. No wonder photography was conducted at such hours where everything is at its natural and its most vulnerable state. No wonder Jungkook loved to just stare at Minghao after waking up in the morning, sometimes his camera aimed at the unsuspecting Minghao. Minghao had never understood Jungkook's habit of just staring at him when he was asleep, caressing his hair or kissing his forehead. But Minghao now gets his obsession, understands the pleasure of seeing something at its most softest and most vulnerable state. 

 

"I'm here to relish you, New York isn't going to get in my plan, so you better get back in the bed," Jungkook all but growled, without making any move to actually get back in their hotel room. He was aware how much Minghao has been longing to be in New York, so he didn't feel like snatching this from him. Instead, he tightened his arms around Minghao and nosed at his ears, bitting them just a bit. 

 

However soft, however vulnerable New York may look, but it cannot distract Jungkook from appreciating every minute of Minghao being soft and vulnerable. Not even the proudly standing New York city basking in the golden sun rays could defeat how Minghao looked standing in his arms, basking in the same sun rays. 

  
_(_ _"I'm so sorry for calling you a creep for staring at me in the morning."_   
_"_ _Why are you suddenly apologizing? Should I be scared for my life?"_   
_"_ _Kook_ _! Don't be a drama queen. I just understood the pleasure of watching something in its most purest state"_ _"_ _What pleasure? Watching you is better than staring at the boring walls or cooking. I don't know what pleasure you're talking about."_   
_"_ _Screw you!"_   
_"_ _I'll be doing the screwing, sunshine. And it's not a pleasure, I'm sure it's some sort of spell that you've put me under"_  
_"_ _Freaking creep!")_

~~~

 

"Kookie? Babe? What's wrong?" Minghao manged to get it out without stumbling over his words in his sleep induced state. 

 

Minghao had woken up earlier curled alone in their bed, his husband not in sight. Jungkook's side was warm but empty, so he didn't panic, knowing Jungkook had been in bed a few moments ago. Minghao had soon enough seen a dark outline of a figure in the balcony, leaning over the safety railing. 

  
On hearing his husband's voice, Jungkook turned around, smiling softly at the sight that greeted him. Minghao was clad in Jungkook's old gray shirt and boxers, his bed hair in the most adorable state, right hand trying to rub off his sleep. With quick reflexes Jungkook managed to catch half awake, half asleep falling Minghao. Korean male had a good mind of saying something along the lines of how Minghao still falls for him even though they're married now, but refrained himself because who knows, Minghao's partially awake mind might actually remember it in the morning, and Jungkook is in no mood to tell how _it's okay to flirt using lame pick up lines, even after marriage,_ _Jeon_ _-_ _Xu_ _Minghao_ _!_

"Hey, sunshine. What are you doing up this late?" Jungkook asked, hugging Minghao, partially because he wanted to and partially because it was cold out in the balcony. Minghao quickly wrapped his arms around Jungkook's neck and hid his head in his warm and soft chest. Jungkook then turned them around so that Minghao's back was pressed to the balcony railings, and he himself faced the New York city, which was now covered in the blanket of night.

"Didn't find you in the bed. What's wrong?" Minghao asked, somewhat aware of the situation and what he was saying. He was very close to falling asleep in Jungkook's arms, seeing how he was cozy and warm and surrounded by Jungkook's scent.

  
"Nothing is wrong, Hao. Just wanted to enjoy the nighttime New York city when it is not basking in the lights. During the night, the city looks so surreal and calm, like it's free to actually be itself. Nighttime is the only time when it's not under the constant spotlight. Not a single soul around to judge it, to degrade it, to criticize it. And those who are around, they'll only love it what it actually is. I like New York in the nighttime," Jungkook softly announced, letting his mind wonder too deep; thinking about himself, thinking about his husband, about their family, about BTS, about Seventeen, about their fans. 

 

Rather than hearing, he felt a soft laugh, a feather light feel of air. Minghao hugged him a bit tighter, knowing it stopped being about the city a long time ago. 

 

"There isn't anyone here to judge you, Jungkook. _I_ love you, mine and your family loves you, our friends love you, my boys love you, your own brothers love you. Heck, I'm ready to bet money, our own baby will be in love with you as soon as you kiss them, smile at them." Minghao assured, now fully awake.   
He slightly pulled away to cup Jungkook's face in his hands, warming the cold skin and caressing his cheekbone with his thumb, "I know you had to grow up soon, I know you had been under the spotlight at a tender age, Kookie. I know you had to be very careful every living minute just so that people wouldn't judge you for who you're. But, petal, see this, the true army's know who you're, and still support you. Even the international army's came forth to defend you against a lot of old generation artists for saying nasty thing, just because you came out. You're allowed to be yourself now, hun. _You_ don't have to hide behind the facade of being a perfect idol. _We_ don't have to hide behind closed doors and curtains." Minghao whispered, wiping the tears as they cascaded down Jungkook's cheeks. Jungkook nodded in his hold, bending a little bit to capture Minghao's lips in his own cold ones. 

 

Jungkook leaned down two more times to capture his lips in his own, just because he could. "Thank you for being there for me, even when you knew you'd be scrutinized twice as much as I'd be. I just - fuck." Jungkook cut himself off, feeling overwhelmed suddenly, all emotions clouding his thoughts.   
As if sensing his inner struggle, younger tilted his head up a little and planted a delicate kiss over other's Adam's apple, calming Jungkook's chaotic mind immediately. Jungkook just smiled at the man in his arms, planting a gentle kiss on the dancer's forehead.   
"I just fucking love you so much, Hao, you've no idea. I - thanks you for being with me, putting up with my panicked gay and being there for me when everything was falling apart," Jungkook continued, nuzzling in Minghao's neck, kissing at his collarbone, Jungkook's own silent gesture of gratitude. 

 

"I really like New York city in the nighttime, though," Jungkook declared in a whisper. As much as Minghao wished to turn around and enjoy what Jungkook found so touching, he couldn't. Not when Jungkook hugged him closer and tighter. He can't act like Jungkook just didn't let himself be vulnerable, he knows Jungkook will speak when he is finally sure about it himself, but he can't let him go through it by himself. They're one soul dwelling in two bodies now, Jungkook has to understand it, know that it's fine to let himself be taken care for once. But for now Minghao can bask in Jungkook's warmth and coolness of the night. He'll let Jungkook take his own time just this once. 

 

A loud sneeze from Jungkook broke their romantic and soft mood. Minghao quickly pulled the taller boy inside before closing the glass doors, grumbling all along the way, making Jungkook laugh fondly at the younger. 

 

God, Jungkook is in love. And he isn't planning on hiding it anymore. 

 

_(_ _"That's why I like mornings, don't have the risk of catching cold."_  
_"Maybe, but you love me."_  
_"Why do we even work so well together when you like New York city in the nighttime and I like in it daytime?"_  
_"I don't know and I don't wanna change it. I like it this way.")_

 

 

 


End file.
